


The Power Ranges

by Galaxie_4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Group chat, Identity Reveal, Kwami's, MLB, Superhero Chat, The Power Ranges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxie_4/pseuds/Galaxie_4
Summary: A group chat filled with our favourite superhero squad.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> This is my first fic on Ao3. You can also find me on Wattpad.  
> A few need to know:  
> \- Know one knows QueenBees Identity  
> \- Before season 3  
> \- Won't write season 3 going to be different.  
> \- Contains swearing
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

## The Super Squad

**Ladybug** added **Chat Noir** , **Rena Rouge** , **Carapace** , and **QueenBee**.

5 January 2020 at 10:33 pm

 **Ladybug:** Hi everyone :-), this group chat is for emergencies or when your bored.

 **Chat Noir:** That's a brilliant idea, M'Lady ;-).

 **Ladybug:** Thank you Chat.

 **Rena Rouge:** We should change our names!

 **Carapace:** Already on it, babe.

 **Carapace** changed his name to **The Turtle Guy**.

 **Ladybug** changed her name to **The One with Spots**.

 **Rena Rouge** changed her name to **Foxy**.

 **Chat Noir** changed his name to **That Chat Guy**.

 **The One with Spots:** There are going to rules:

 **QueenBee:** Hey Heros, why do we have a chat?

 **QueenBee** changed her name to **Number1**.

 **The One with Spots:** As I was saying. Rule 1: no identity info.

 **The One with Spots:** Rule 2: NO BULLYING!!!

 **That Chat Guy:** Hi QueenBee!!!!.

 **Number1:** Hey Chat ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ

 **The One with Spots:** Everyone gets that?

 **Foxy:** yes, moooom.

 **The Turtle Guy:** Yep, Dudette.

 **That Chat Guy:** We need a code name when someone starts talking about identity information.

 **The One with Spots:** That's a good idea Chat (>‿◠)✌

 **That Chat Guy:** Thanks, M'Lady ≧^◡^≦

 **The Turtle Guy:** It should be 🤔... YOU LOSE!!

 **Number1:** NOOOO! It should be... !!!!!!!!SHUT UP!!!!!!!

 **The One with Spots:** Everyone who agrees, say I.

 **That Chat Guy:** I

 **The Turtle Guy:** I

 **Foxy:** I

 **The One with Spots:** Okay... Now that's settled.

6 January 2020 at 6:12 am

 **Foxy:** GUYS! I was scrolling through insta and I found this cute pic! Chat, isn't she cute!?

 **Foxy:** [MariChat](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4Q6eYohlK5/)

 **Foxy:** Don't you agree, guys?

 **That Chat Guy:** OMG!!! She's Adorable!!!!

 **That Chat Guy:** SAVING THIS PHOTO!!!!!!

 **The One with Spots:** Why is everyone up soooo early?

 **The One with Spots:** ebdbhehcbjedvadedbbfvs!!

 **That Chat Guy:** Anyone know where to find Ayla?

 **The Turtle Guy:** Why, Dude?

 **Number1:** Doesn't anyone know not to wake a woman!!! They need their beauty sleep!

 **That Chat Guy:** Becuase I want more cute photos of my Purr-incess!

 **The Turtle Guy:** Good on ya, Dude! (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)👌

 **Foxy:** Marinette is your PRINCESS!!! When did this happen? Does she know? Why hasn't she told me! How long have you been seeing her? How did this all start? Ladybug, are you jealous? Do you flirt with her too? I remember you saying you only flirt with Ladybug. Are you two dating? Do you know her in your civilian life?

 **That Chat Guy:** Yes Marinette is my Purr-incess. A while ago. Yes, she knows. I don't know why she hasn't told you. Since Evilastrator. Evilastrator. Ladybug, are you jealous? Yes, I flirt with her. Okay... I flirt with Ladybug and Marinette. No, we are not dating. Yes, I know her in my civilian life.

 **Foxy:** OMG!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE WOULDN'T TELL ME!!! SHE TELLS ME EVERYTHING!!!!

 **The Turtle Guy:** SHUT UP!!!!!

 **Foxy:** Babe, you know who I am!

 **The Turtle Guy:** Yes I do, but everyone else doesn't (besides Ladybug).

 **Foxy:** Far point. I'm sorry, Babe. You know how Marinette gets.

 **The Turtle Guy:** Yes I do. It's okay, babe.

 **Number1:** Ewww.

 **Number1:** I know Marinette and she is AWESOME!!

 **Number1:** I use to be a bitch to her but now... She is one of my closet friends.

 **That Chat Guy:** She is AWESOME and FUNNY and CUTE and FUCKING ADORABLE!!!!!!

 **Foxy:** You really like her don't you. Like, _Like_ her. (¬‿¬)

 **That Chat Guy:** No I don't. SHE IS JUST A FRIEND!!!!

 **The Turtle Guy:** My best friend says that to Marinette, but he gets all lovey-dovey around her. We keep trying to get him to realize he likes her!!!!

 **Foxy:** Boys are DENSE!!!!

 **The Turtle Guy:** I am not, Babe. (AM I????)

 **Foxy:** Don't worry, Babe. I like dense men (¬‿¬)

 **Number1:** EWWWWWW!!!!! Where has Ladybug gone?

 **The One with Spots:** ahwbefwefbhkjsbd

 **The One with Spots:** sjdhvgfjbncjiuhbd njvfdhwbnefmgkfjdehbngjfdehbfngfdejinfdejwhebfgnfjehrgf

 **That Chat Guy:** Found her...( ≖.≖)

 **Foxy:** Good Boy Chat.... Aren't you a good boy.... Does Chat want a bone?...

 **That Chat Guy:** No I DON'T. I am a CAT, not a DOG!!!

 **The Turtle Guy:** Sorry guys. My teacher walked in. Bye ☜(ˆ▿ˆc)

 **Foxy:** Same with me.... BYE

 **That Chat Guy:** Same. Bye

 **That Chat Guy:** Are we in the same class?

 **Foxy:** CHAT!!!!

 **The Turtle Guy:** CHAT!!!!!!

 **The One with Spots:**!!!!CHAT!!!!

 **Number1:**!!!!!!CHAT!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one calls Chloe a Dude!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.  
> I have an ear infection at the moment.  
> Probably won't update till Monday or so.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter :-)

## The Super Squad

9 January 2020 at 12:52 am

 **The Turtle Guy:** We need to change the group name! What can it be?

 **That Chat Guy:** Yes we do... What about The Chamber of Secrets?

 **The Turtle Guy:** Naa. How about All the Single Ladies?

 **Foxy:** Do I look single to you?

 **The Turtle Guy:** Sorry, Babe.

 **The Turtle Guy:** Cereal Killers?

 **That Chat Guy:** Naaa... I have one

 **That Chat Guy** changed the group chat name to **The Power Ranges**.

 **The Turtle Guy:** I love that show, Dude!

 **That Chat Guy:** Me too, Dude!

 **Foxy:** We are trying to sleep, people! Go. to. sleep.

 **The Turtle Guy:** Fine! Goodnight, Dude.

 **That Chat Guy:** Night, Dude.

9 January 2020 at 3:02 pm

 **The One with Spots:** Everyone okay?

 **Foxy:** Yeah. Thanks, LB.

 **The Turtle Guy:** Yep

 **That Chat Guy:** Yeah, thanks, M'Lady.

 **Number1:** Sorry I missed it. I am not in Paris at the moment.

 **The Turtle Guy:** It's okay, Dude.

 **The Turtle Guy:** I mean Dudette.

 **Number1:** [Don't Call Me Dude!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbLhHtaVIO4)

 **The Turtle Guy:** Okay, ok. Sorry, Lady. Please never show me horrible music again.

 **Number1:** Sorry Carapace. No. One. Calls. Me. A. Dude!

 **The One with Spots:** Settle down guys. Anyone up for Patrol.

 **The Turtle Guy:** Yeah.

 **Number1:** Sorry. Not in Paris.

 **That Chat Guy:** Yep.

 **Foxy:** Meet you there LB.


End file.
